


VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE LOOK HERE!!

by R3n



Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3n/pseuds/R3n





	VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE LOOK HERE!!

HI! Okay, I'm finally done crawling out of the hell that was the last few months of my life, and I plan on posting again! But! I have exciting news: my friend and I have created a server on discord for people to join! It's not primarily Dragon Age focused, but I would appreciate yall coming on over and chilling with us. Age ranges go from 16-21, please! thank you! Will be updating soon, promise :)

https://discord.gg/gBAZGT


End file.
